Eventually
by Rain and Storm
Summary: It is always the same: betrayal, is always the same sorrow, the same love, the thirst for revenge. But in the end everyone falls.


**Hi! well this oneshot plop in my mind and I could not help but wrote it. Hope you like it! And my firt intent to make a sadistic Kaname? **

**-All falls down-**

"You bastard!" someone opened the dog following by a big blow. A black figure stood there glaring at the monster before him. "Where is he!" the figure demanded, clenching fist, silver eyes cutting like ice.

The monster let out a soft yet dark chuckle. It was funny seeing the other, bent on revenge, his eyes filled with anger and concern "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about"

"Cut out the crap" silver eyes were filled with anger the moment he heard the soft chuckle. He was so keen to kill that blasted… This monster had taken his most precious person away "The hell, you know what I'm talking about" The monster faked surprise, reddish eyes stared innocently not knowing why the other's anger.

He walked slowly like a predator staring at its prey, admiring those silver eyes he loved so much. "Zess, Zess, Zess" he said the name in a velvet voice. So smooth so full of cruelty and pain "How many times have I told you?" The monster asked as he pulled out of nowhere a glass filled with a unique reddish liquid. The man known as Zess closed his eyes, he was disgusted with the creature before him.

"Now cut out that face" He took a sip from his drink and smiled. It was a slight curvature, which made him look like the fucking bastard he was "I have not done anything…" Zess looked up at him at the time of hearing the gentle voice that appeared innocent to the others but for Zess it was hiding something "Yet"

"Just tell me where is…?"

"Oh such a beauty" the monster said "such a shame" He inched toward the window with every step he took a wound fell within Zess heart. Every word cut on his heart, every breath left him breathless. "Those eyes were louder than words" He leaned his head on the glass and let the air out. "His eyes expressed a lot… Such as yours"

Zess approached the monster, drawing his sword and placing it in the back of the monster "Where is he, Kuran?" The tip of the sword pressing on the other's shoulder "You know that silly sword of yours can not kill me" answered the monster known as Kuran, ignoring the question.

"I always wondered why…" Kuran continued his monologue as he clutched the glass with such force that he break it, the pieces of glass penetrated his skin. Pure blood that flowed through his hand, dropping drops on the carpet. What a waste…

"Such an important person…"

He remembered how the other became more distant, his visits were becoming more sporadic and shorter. He had ignored him for months. No one ignored Kuran Kaname, no one dared to do so… He was the king of vampires. Everyone adored him and feared him at the same time. However Zess, his beautiful creature seemed to. He could feel it. He smelled it.

_The scent of treason…_

And for months Kuran Kaname tried to figure out what it was occupying the mind of the devil. What was more important than the king? Let us rephrase the question: Who was it? Why was more important than Kuran Kaname?

At the mere thought of Zess betraying him, it made him rage. He could tolerate hypocrites and liars, but treason... He hated traitors more than anything and the pure idea of his beautiful creature committing such a crime...

He was the king so he ordered his inner circle to follow to the demon, but he was smart and faster when it came to protecting his beloved person. And when his inner circle failed to found such information Kaname Kuran became very angry and dangerous. He wanted to find that insignificant thing who dared to steal the demon's attention. He spent a lot of time locked in his room, plotting revenge and the suffering he would infuse in that disgusting creature when he found him.

"Too bad he's human ..."

That smell, that dirty smell that permeated the body of his most beloved. The ugly scent steeped in his being and his heart. Nobody betrayed Kaname Kuran and was free of punishment. He did not care if the devil was going to get hurt.

He wanted revenge and soon would have it…

""If you dared to touch him it I swear ..." Zess exploded. He hated the silence and the monster's dark smile.

"I did more than touch…"

Yes Kuran Kaname would not be just touching it. That nasty human needed to know no one mess with the vampire king. He was going to break it. He wanted to break him, hurt him. He wanted to hear the other's pleas. He wanted to taste the tears of pain. He was not going to kill him, it was way too easy. No… the vile human would wish never have been with his devil.

No one betrayed Kuran Kaname…

He found a human. It was a child, the others would say. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He never imagined humans could have those features. He was such a beauty. It's was a shame... If only he had found him in another situation he would have treasured the human... but if only do not exist.

_**"Calm down… everything will be fine" He lied. Nothing would ever be fine. His pain would only increase. Nobody mocked Kaname. **_

And so his revenge began. He needed the boy but the boy's family was there. He did not care if the boy's family got hurt. In Kaname's eyes every member of that clan were traitors so goodbye family…

"It's okay" he heard himself saying while feeling the boy's grip on his shoulder.

"Where is he!" Zess said once again "Where is…"

"Zero…" the monster whispered "Unique name huh?" he smiled cruelly

"What have you done with him?" The opast pleaded. He was pleading and that made Kaname happy. Hearing his beloved pleading…

"It's a surprise"

_And what a surprise…._

_**"Don't…" it came like a whisper. It was such a glorious voice, so innocent yet sinful. "leave me alone…" his hand clinging to him like his life depended on him. **_

_**"If you only knew…" the monster thought**_

_**"Luka…" the boy whispered before closing his eyes**_

_**Kaname glared. No one knew the secret name of his demon and yet this mere human pronounced the name with such devotion. It angered him. it angered him how this thing was whispering the opast name. Yet he smiled. **_

_**"So you think I'm Luka…" **_

"I must say he is a real delight" The vampire king said glancing at Zess silver eyes.

"You bastard"

"You'll love the surprise"

_**Months passed, months in which he enjoyed his revenge, yet it seemed that the boy was not going to break.**_

_**"Why…"**_

_**Why was he feeling this anguish this… this vile feeling every time he saw those unique lilac eyes light up. Why was the boy enjoying his punishment rather than crying and pleading to stop. **_

_**"Master…" His voice, he was calling to him with the very same glorious voice he had called the opast months before. **_

_**Why can't I break you?**_

_**"faster…" those delicate legs tangled around his waist. Soft skin beaded with sweat, labored breathing and his cheeks flushed. Lilac eyes staring at him "please…" and that voice, the way he pleaded the way he moved his body. **_

_**Up and down…**_

_**"So tight…" the king murmured as he moved at a measured pace. " so sweet…" he thrusts faster and deeper**_

_**He tilted his neck as if he was inviting him to break through the soft skin "my beautiful treason…"**_

_**"ma…"**_

_**"Kaname…" the king whispered as he kissed and nibbled on the boy's neck "say it.. say my name…" he said as he pushed deeper and deeper earning a moan from the boy's lips**_

_**"k…kaname…" and so as they climaxed he bit on the soft skin, drowning in the virgin taste. The boy's blood was so delicious. He was sucking slowly and painfully yet the boy seemed to enjoy it…**_

How many times did he took the boy?

So many times he enjoyed the body, the soul, the blood. And then he understood why. Why his demon fell for this human.

_Eventually everyone falls…_

* * *

** so what do you think? hehe poor zero though i think he enjoyed it. And Luka u.u i did not want him to suffer but... XD**


End file.
